ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
JLAcademy
JLAcademy is an American action-adventure comic book series published by DC Comics. The series takes place in an alternate universe version of the main DC universe where Superman has become sick due to Kryptonite poisoning and is slowly losing his powers, forcing the Justice League to try and find a successor for him before he retires. Characters Main *'Joshua "Josh" Thomas/Cosmic Phoenix '- the main protagonist of the comic who has many abilities, most of them having some type of fiery aura to them. Recurring *'Samantha Jones/Streak' - a very excitable and eager girl who Josh has a crush on and who has the ability to teleport short distances, leaving a red streak behind her when she does. *'Kyle Michaelson/Molding Man' - a laid-back student who can turn into a strange liquid and who is a friend of Josh. Despite his attitude though, he can get rather intense in bad situations. *'Kara Zor-El/Supergirl' - Kal-El's cousin who arrives on Earth, becoming a student at JLAcademy she is very serious when it comes to her work and sometimes annoys people due to this. *'Daniel "Danny" Laurence/Quaker '- a very egotistical student who has the ability to hit things so hard they create sonic waves. *'Raven' - a very powerful girl who is the daughter of a demon and a human and who has to keep herself emotionless as her powers are tied to her emotions. *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' - the slowly weakening man of steel who is semi-responsible for the Justice League Academy being formed. *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' - the caped crusader who is the headmaster of the JLAcademy and is an incredible fighter as well as being a super genius. *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman' - the academy's assistant principal who people come to a lot more as she is easier to reach. *'Bartholomew "Barry" Allen/Flash' - the head of the investigations department of the school who teaches students how to look for clues in a crime scene. *'Harold "Hal" Jordan/Green Lantern' - TBD *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' - the head of the academy's combat department who trains the students how to take on the villains they face. *'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter' - TBD * Antagonists *'The Secret Society of Supervillains', the main antagonists of the comic. **'Vandal Savage' - the leader of the society who is an immortal caveman with super-genius levels of intelligence. **'Theodore "Theo" Kyle/C4' - Josh's arch-enemy and Vandal Savage's apprentice who has the ability to turn anything into a bomb by touching it. **'Pricilla Rich/Cheetah' - a rich heiress who mutates herself into a cheetah-like creature. **'Phos' - another villainous pupil who has the ability to seep poisonous gas out of his pores and carries a revolver. **'Johnny Sorrow' - a man whose face can kill people by looking at it and who has many more abilities. Due to being a high-ranking villain, he usually accompanies students. **'Kevin McKenzie/Fly' - a student who has a genetic mutation that makes him resemble a fly and gives him the ability to spit acid. **'Queen Bee' - TBD ** *'Legion of Doom', a group of very powerful and well-known villains. **'Alexander "Lex" Luthor' - the leader of the group who despises Superman and has an extremely large ego. **'The Joker' - a maniac who is one of the most unpredictable and dangerous criminals to walk the earth. **'Gorilla Grodd' - a very intelligent gorilla from a secret village in Africa known as Gorilla City which he rules as king. **'Bizarro' - a creation of Lex's who isn't very intelligent but has all of Superman's powers, though his heat vision and freeze breath are swapped. ** *'Secret Six', a group of criminals who were rejected from the Society **'Thomas Blake/Catman' - the pseudo-leader of the six who has nine lives thanks to the magic cloth his suit is made of. **'Rag Doll '- a contortionist who is so double jointed he must take medicine to keep himself alive. **'Neil Richards/Mad Mod' - TBD **'Floyd Lawton/Deadshot' - TBD **'Pamela Isley/Poison I'v'y' - TBD **'Bane' - TBD * Issues Trivia *